


Rescue:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Hawke Love Saga: [6]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Abuse, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Desire, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exposure, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Licking, Love Bites, Lust, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Explicit Sex, Passion, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Resorts, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Stripping, Teasing, Torture, Vacation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: *Summary: Archangel & Dominic Santini are on the way to get Caitlin, & Hawke from wherever they are, as a result of their failed mission, Will they get there in time?, Will Caitlin & Hawke be oksy?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Archangel & Dominic Santini are on the way to get Caitlin, & Hawke from wherever they are, as a result of their failed mission, Will they get there in time?, Will Caitlin & Hawke be oksy?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Dominic Santini & Michael Coldsmith Briggs III were in **_Airwolf_** , They were speeding along, cause their friends, Caitlin O'Shannessy, & Stringfellow Hawke were in trouble, & they are going to get them out of it, & bring them home. Cause, They are more than friends, They are family, & they are willing to die for each other. Dominic said to him, "We are almost near the target spot", Archangel said, "Give us a little bit of the power", The Elderly Pilot said, "You got it",& the speed increased, as they continued their journey, & the silence was perfect between them. Because if another word was uttered, An argument could happen, & they don't need it.

 

Caitlin woke up from her nap, & saw that String was resting comfortably, she quickly changed his bandages, & strips. So he wouldn't be in pain anymore. She kissed each spot, which made the hotshot pilot moan in small pleasure. She smiled, & fought the urge to nibble at his abs, she recovered him, & she put on his shirt, & went to make dinner. The Redhead is hoping that they would be rescued soon. After the food had been on the warmer, & she went to the window, & stared out of it. She smiled, as she heard Hawke moaning, as he wakes up.

 

As Dominic & Archangel got closer, Their Enemies spotted them, & they were maneuvering in, & out of the forest, They were persistent, & shoot at them. "Give me copperheads", Archangel said in a commanding tone, "Copperheads", The Hangar Pilot repeated, & the missiles were fired, & some got hit by the blast, "Guns", "Guns online, Go for it", Dominic replied simply, & more of their enemies were hit. "Sunburst", & Dominic & Archangel's visors went down in front of their eyes, as it was fired. All of their enemies were destroyed now, & Dominic & Michael went to continue their search deeper in the forest.

 

Caitlin smiled, & said, "You're welcome", as Hawke was really awake, & carefully sat up in bed. He took one look at her, & said, "You are **_so_** sexy, Caitlin, Especially when you look at it", The Redhead blushed in response, from his compliment. "Thank you, String, How do you feel ?",  & waited for his response to her question. The Ace Pilot said with a smile, "I feel a little bit better, Cait, Thanks to you". She smiled, & the couple shared a kiss between them. He tore open her thin shirt, & he had lust & desire, with such heat in his eyes, It took Caitlin's breath away.

 

"You sure, Hawke ?", Hawke said with a nod, "I never been so sure of anything more in my life, I love you, Caitlin", He tore the shirt off of her body, & flung it someplace carelessly, & feasted on her nipples, which made her gasped, & moaned out in pleasure, "God", she said breathlessly, as he moved down her body, & pushed her down gently, He made sure that her body was being cared & paid attention to, She orgasmed so hard, that it made her clearheaded & fuzzy, to the response of all of the sensations that overtook her. She undressed Hawke hungrily, & she warned the pilot, "If it gets too much, You tell me, & I will stop, Got it ?", Hawke said with a nod, "I understand", & they hungrily took each other, while they had no idea that help was coming for them.

 

Dominic & Archangel were making good timing on their trail, & the older man said to him, "We are almost there, Michael", Archangel nodded, & said, "Here, You should eat something", & handed him a little package, & explained further, "I had the ** _FIRM_** make these up for us", Dominic nodded,  & said, "Thanks," & they sat down for a second to eat, & they rested, & got their strength, They got up & continued further along, cause they knew that their friends won't have much time left, & they need to make every second count.

 

When they making love, It's like their bodies are on fire, & their loins are singing, Caitlin said whispering, "Oh, Hawke", she closed her eyes, & moved her head from side to side, as he slowly thrusted into her. "Caitlin, You are driving me crazy", as her moans & groans were getting to him, making him all hot & bothered. Suddenly, He increased his tempo, & she was matching him rhythm for rhythm, & they were fucking each other's brains out, orgasming hard, & having multiple orgasms, & denying the other in the process, til they were both spent. They fell asleep, They had licked, tortured, & nibbled on every part of the other's body, including nipples, clit, & cock, & balls. Bite & Claim Marks were left behind.

 

Dominic was looking at his trusty map, & said, exclaiming, as he spotted the cabin, as he moved some branches out of his way, & face, "There, There it is", he said pointing towards it, Michael said with a nod, "Great, Let's get them the hell out of here", & they were shouting over & over again, "CAITLIN, STRING !!!!", as they were making their way down the hill to the mile path, where the small cabin was being held, They are hoping that they are in time to rescue them, & bring them home, where they belong, so they can recover, & warm up, before they return to work immediately afterwards.

 

The Couple woke up, & heard their friends calling out to them, They heard the footsteps getting closer, & closer. Hawke said, "Let's get dressed, Shall we ?", & they quickly were dressed, & waiting for Dominic, & Archangel to come to them, They were relieved to see them , when they came in. "Are you guys okay ?", Dominic asks, & The ** _FIRM_** Leader chimed in,  & said, "Yeah, Are you okay ?", The Couple nodded, & were gathering what stuff that they had left, & they were ready to leave, & just go back to L.A., where everything will be back to normal. Caitlin told them, "Hawke needs to get to a hospital," Hawke glared him, & Caitlin glares at him back, showing that she is not afraid.

 

"Don't give me that look, Stringfellow Hawke, You are going to the hospital, & you are getting checked out, like it or not". Hawke knew,that he wasn't gonna win this one. "Fine, I want to be back at the cabin by nightfall, okay ?", He told his three friends, & they agreed, They reached **_Airwolf_** , & were out of that hellhole, & headed for home in a matter of hours. Hawke thought to himself, **"This ** _is_** the perfect life"** , as he being comforted, & loved by Caitlin. The Young Pilot let sleep pvertake him, & fell asleep in his lover's arms, & stayed that way, til they got back to L.A., & get resettled again. As soon as they landed on the ** _FIRM's_** roof, They had rushed the ace pilot in,  & had him settled in for being checked out, & being examined.

 

Hawke had a couple of busted ribs, bruises, & a broken arm,,as a result of his injuries, & he spent time recovering, The **_FIRM_** had arranged for them to take a vacation,  & they were in Tahiti, & at the most romantic spots in the world. Hawke was lying on the couch, with his shirt open. His arm still in a cast, as he was relaxing. Caitlin brought him ice cream, & he smiled, as she handed it to him, "Thanks, Baby", he said, & she sits next to him, as she spoon feeds the creamy dessert into him. "I think we should leave the danger at home next time, String, Shall we ?", Hawke said nodding in response, "Yeah, That would be good", they shared a kiss, & she attacked his neck with vigor, & made her way down his body, attacking his nipples. She licked his abs, & nipped at them too. Hawke moaned, as he felt his zipper being unzipped, & his pants, & boxers being pushed down at once. "OH, SHIIIITTTT !!!", He screamed out, as he put the ice cream to the side, as he was enjoying the blowjob, that he was getting. He finally relaxed for the first time since he joined the ** _FIRM_**.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
